


Shitty Little Girl

by CaesarEmporio



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Juices, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dom Eddie, Dom/sub, Femdom, Feminization, Fisting, Kinda, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rough Sex, Slight Scat, Spanking, Sub Lip, Vaginal Sex, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarEmporio/pseuds/CaesarEmporio
Summary: This is basically just 6,000+ words of filthy smut involving Eddie dominating the hell out of Lip.Inspired by the far-too-tempting scene in which Eddie makes Lip call himself a 'shitty little lady.'





	Shitty Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Because Shameless has so many great characters and it's embarrassing for the fandom that Ian and Mickey are the only ones anyone seems to be able to write about.

The plaster on the wall was crumbling away with each thrust of the headboard, chipping away at the decades-old Chicago construction. But Lip could not bring himself to care - in fact, he barely noticed until small slices of wallpaper and plaster and dust began sprinkling onto his face below. He coughed and spluttered and squeezed his eyes shut as it rained upon his face, but Eddie just laughed; a devious cackle that was both cartoonishly-evil and utterly sexy. 

Lip looked up at the inked girl above him, clenching her tight pussy around his cock as she used her strong thighs to keep him locked beneath her. She loved how helpless he looked - like he was trying to squirm away but unable to resist thrusting up into her heat. It was an infectious tango they both danced, but Lip would be fooling himself if he didn't think he was the most infected. 

He knew after they were done, Eddie would go back to the workshop, and probably forget about Lip until the next time she felt the tingling sensation inside her panties. But for Lip, once they were finished, he couldn't wait to do it all again. His cock would pulse back to life within a half hour, everything in sight would remind him of Eddie's tight body and the feeling of her plump lips wrapped firmly around the head as she milked the come from his cock to perfection. He'd crave it, and he knew it was all on her terms - that's what killed him. He was chasing something that Eddie had control over; something she could take away from him with such ease and give it to another guy. 

Lip felt a stinging sensation in his pecs as Eddie ran her sharp, black nails down his chest, harsh crimson lines etching into his milky white skin. She saw the empty gasp Lip gave at the feeling, and it spurred her on. She spread her legs an inch further apart and grounded herself on his cock, feeling it penetrate her deeper than ever before. Lip let out a more vocal moan, and she simply stayed in the position, feeling the fur of his pubes and the fullness of his balls planted firmly against her pussy and the curve of her arse. Eddie loved how she could bring out the 15-year-old in Lip, that virginal rawness that only comes from an inexperienced boy. Of course, that wasn't the case with Lip - but it's what she reduced him to. She could feel all the things that reminded her that Lip wasn't just some (admittedly sexy) fuck-machine - he was a boy who was tender and sensitive. She could tell this just from the twitching of the head of his cock buried to the hilt in her pussy, how the hardness of his shaft throbbed every few seconds as it reacted to her warm sheath, how his mouth hung open hopelessly like a lost puppy. She took a few more seconds to admire how she was bringing this boy back to the most raw and honest joys of sex, before an idea came to her mind. 

Lip felt the cool air against his cock and probably panicked more than he'd like to admit. He leant up on his elbows and gazed around in confusion, feeling a little disoriented after squeezing his eyes shut so tightly in a mixture of bliss and agony. He was so close to coming and then she just fucks off? What the fuck was Eddie playing at? He looked down at his cock, standing fully erect and covered in a thin layer of Eddie's pussy juices, and slid his hand down to wrap around it. As much as he wished Eddie hadn't dismounted him and kept her pussy walls clenching around him, Lip wanted nothing more than to just release right now. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Eddie re-emerged from the right of Lip. "Get your fucking hand off your dick you slut!" Eddie yelled rather intimidatingly. She'd been aggressive with him before, slapping, scratching and insulting him in the middle of a good fuck, but she'd ever been out-right angry with him. Lip nervously obeyed and moved his trembling hand to rest against his stomach. His eyes were wide and cautious and innocent, like he knew he was in trouble but didn't want to be. 

"I - I just wanted - you didn't - I wanted," Lip stuttered, his voice near breaking point as he genuinely considered how much farther Eddie could possibly take this whole "aggressive sex" thing they'd been doing for a while. She wasn't a psychopath, just a domme. And he'd had a few of them before, enough experiences to know you just had to give them what they want - or more importantly, let them feel like they can get what they want - and they'd be content. 

Eddie immediately realised how out of his depth he currently was, so she stormed over to the bed with such aggression her feet actually left a stomping sound on the frailed floorboards of Lip's bedroom. She was certain his siblings on the level below would be wondering what the fuck was going on upstairs, but truth be told, she kind of wanted them to know. She wanted to leave Lip battled and bruised enough that they'd figure it out by themselves, his skin left with physical souvenirs of their time together, and a reminder who he belongs to, whose spell he was under. 

She used one hand to grab Lip's upper thigh, digging her fingers in so harsh they'd undoubtedly leave dark purple bruises the following day. Lip yelped a little and grunted, at first confused at what Eddie wanted and then comprehending as she continued to dig her fingers into his thigh and brought her other hand down to his other thigh. With a look of acceptance, Lip hurriedly rolled over onto his front and let out a small sigh of relief as Eddie removed her fingers from his leg. She had to take a minute just to admire the sight before her: this beautiful boy laying so helplessly on his front, solid thighs spread to show off the curve of his arse cheeks and the huge balls that hung between them; his face resting in the pillow, beads of sweat dripping down the arc of his spine and to the dimples in his lower back. He was beautiful, and she wanted to ruin him. 

"Just like that," Eddie whispered, most likely intended for herself but Lip enjoyed the compliment nevertheless. He thrust his hips back a little at the sound of Eddie's voice, but was stunned when he felt the stinging blow of her hand meeting his arse cheek. "You're being a slut right now, grinding that arse back and touching your cock without my permission. Who the FUCK do you think you are?" Lip quivered at the way her voice ebbed so effortlessly from a seductive whisper to a domineering shout, all of Eddie on show in a way that made Lip feel somewhat special and privileged.   
'How many other guys is she like this with?' Lip wondered to himself. He was startled by another harsh slap, the cracking sound of skin meeting skin actually turning him on.   
"Answer me, slut!"   
"I think - I'm yours! I'm yours!" Lip breathed out through breathy moans and wails of pain as Eddie picked up a rhythm, continually bringing her hand down upon his tender cheeks until she started to see a pink handprint form, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin.   
"You're mine," she repeated calmly, bringing the spanking to a halt. "And who am I?" She waited for Lip to move, and saw he was being rather unresponsive, gazing absent-mindedly at the wall beside the bed. She hoped she hadn't gone too far, as she did like the boy. But then again, she wanted to take things further still. "Am I your mommy?" She asked in a mockingly nurturing way once she realised Lip was too overwhelmed to think or speak for himself.   
Again, she was met with silence. 

And again, she jarred him from his stupour with a slap to his buttock so hard it echoed around the room and probably up the hallway. The squeal Lip let out was so girly he didn't even know he had it in him.   
"Listen to you crying like a little girl. That's what you are, isn't it?" She said cunningly, rubbing a soothing hand over the flesh of his cheeks that were stinging and sore. She noticed he still wasn't being overly responsive, so she decided to test him while she had him at his most vulnerable. 

Moving her hand from the meaty cheeks of his arse, she slid her thumb from the base of his spine down to Lip's crack, which was completely hairless and untouched. Her thumb glided easily down the crack from the sweat that had gathered there, before she used her other hand to spread his left cheek out the way, getting her first proper look at his tight, pink hole. She ran her finger over it, exploring the feeling of it's puckered rim bumping against the pad of her finger with every stroke. It earned a sharp moan from Lip, and he subconsciously pushed his hips back, trying to chase more of the sensation he'd never had before and didn't know could exist. He'd been rimmed before - once, in a threesome when he was so totally out of his mind he didn't remember it the next morning - but there was something totally mind-blowing about the forceful press of Eddie's finger probing at his most sensitive part. 

"Look at your little pussy, so tight and so pretty." She purred, totally thriving on how Lip buried his head further into the pillow, trying to avoid acknowledging how turned on, yet humiliated, he was. "This where you shit from?" 

The question totally caught Lip by surprise, to the point he briefly craned his neck to look up at Eddie, questioning whether she was actually being serious. Then he realised that it was obvious, she already knew the answer: she just wanted to hear him say it. 

"Yes, yes," he muttered in an almost whisper. "That's where I shit from, please just - do something!" Lip groaned. 

"You're a shitty little girl, aren't you?" She asked as she continued her relentless rubbing over his rim. 

"YES! Oh, fuck yes! I'm a shitty a little girl!" Lip cried out as she wiggled the tip of her finger into his hole, loving how it both opened to accommodate the digit but also clenched suffocatingly tight around it once inside. 

"And who am I?" 

"Mommy! You're mommy!" Lip was flushed such a dark shade of red, but Eddie couldn't tell if it was from the rough sex they'd had earlier, or the embarrassing ordeal she was currently putting him through. 

She grabbed hold of Lip's right leg, and spread it so it was bent at an outward angle. She now had full access to his most intimate area, her steady hands raising his hips so she was looking down at his hole. She removed her finger, and spat on the puckered rim, which was clenching around nothing but air. Eddie loved how Lip was so reactive; you could see (and hear) every way in which he responded to her movements. The way his breathing stuttered and he seemed to choke on nothing; the way his eyes fluttered shut without him even noticing; the way his strong thighs trembled and quivered as though he had no control over them. 

Eddie used the gathered spit on his hole to forcefully shove two, and then three fingers, into the boy in front of her, gasping slightly when she felt his tight walls engulfing the digits. But when her fingers slid that little bit deeper, into the fleshy nub within Lip - and she felt him release an exquisite silent moan - she knew she had done something right. She took it as a sign to be more daring with her fingers, scissoring the three inside him until she could actually see the raw, pink muscle around the rim of his arse stretching and expanding. She knew the burn must have been intense for Lip, but it only spurred her on; she would show no mercy to the little girl below her, even as his cock twitched desperately between his legs and hung as though he were waiting to be milked. 

"Yeah, fucking take it!" Eddie spoke through clenched teeth, half in concentration of doing the act right, and half in the lust for power she was experiencing in domme mode. She curled her three fingers so that they probed against his prostate relentlessly, a jumble of incoherent words escaping his lips as he tried to keep his composure - an impossible prospect given how new and wild this was to him. 

"Fuck yourself onto my fingers," Eddie's voice lingered throughout the squelching sound of her fingers rubbing against his wet, tender flesh. Lip nodded in obedience, and set about grinding his hips back to meet her hand between his legs. But all he could muster was a sloppy thrust in a circular motion, too out of his mind with bliss for his body to function properly, and interrupting the forceful rhythm of Eddie's fingers in the process. 

"No, not like that." Eddie said bluntly, before delivering a harsh slap to Lip's face, both in punishment for his disobedience but also to startle him back to reality a little. Though she was admittedly pleased at how she seemed to be ruining Lip, it would be no fun if he was too fucked out to actually enjoy the experience and do what she wanted him to do. 

"Like this." 

She placed a firm hand - the one that wasn't three fingers deep in his arse - on his hip, and shoved his entire body down until her fingers went deeper than they had before and the curve of his arse was pressed right against her hand, which was starting to cramp from the movement in such a tight space. 

"Yeah, please!" Lip was shocked by her surprising strength to manhandle his body this way, and let out a breathy moan that was embarrassingly feminine. He was usually the one making girls moan and fall apart, yet here he was, spread out to such an extreme he didn't know his body was capable of, and begging to be filled and made into a whimpering mess. "C'mon, more" 

He didn't know what he wanted more of, but he didn't want this feeling to end. Eddie took his apparent eagerness as an opportunity to slide her fingers out of his arse, finally able to flex her hand, focusing on the cramps she was dealing with and not even caring about the way the lips of his hole were still quivering and visibly dripping with his arse juices. 

"Look at this, see this?" She extended her arm forward so Lip could see her hand. "Your pussy is so tight you gave me fucking cramps." Lip knew she was playing mind-games. She said this little demonstration was about the cramps in her hand, but he could tell she was smirking when Lip's eyes drifted to the glistening liquid at the tips of her fingers - liquid that his anus had produced. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life, and he just wanted to bury his head in the sheets below him, but he knew that would only serve to give Eddie what she wants even more. He had to maintain some sense of dignity here.

The hand was gone from his line of vision, and then it was back there, where he craved it the most - well, not the most, he could certainly go for Eddie paying his throbbing cock some attention - but then it was gone again. He felt it nudge against his entrance for less than half a second and he wanted it back. He got what he wished for in droves as Eddie mercilessly thrust her fingers back into his hole, pleasantly surprised by how easily they glided in over the moist flesh of his hole. Lip moaned in ecstasy again, but it felt even better - he felt even more full, or maybe his arse had just become accustomed to being full and he loved it so much.   
He got his answer when Eddie leaned down to whisper into his ear.   
"Look at you, the big, bad Lip Gallagher from the South Side, getting fucked open by four fingers, who would've thought?" Lip wasn't sure which part he was supposed to be turned on by - that she actually called him by his name and not "slut" or "little girl", or that she was now using four fingers to stretch his arse. It was probably a little bit of both, because he used all the strength he could muster to shove his pliant body back onto the fingers. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Lip choked out in between little high-pitched moans and whimpers, like he was some female porn star having her clit played with constantly. 

Eddie looked down at the way his pink hole was swallowing her fingers, and how her thumb was lingering just beyond his hole, continuing to rub at the smooth, sweaty skin of his perineum. But she felt it wasn't enough. She wiggled her thumb down until it pressed against his stretched rim, just glossing over the tight muscle, feeling out how Lip's body responded to it. Too fucked out of his mind to even notice, she decided 'fuck it.' 

She lowered her thumb into the hole, joining the rest of her fingers which had come to a momentary halt. The slight presence of a fifth finger earned a few small grunts from Lip, but nothing resembling an objection. So she simply leaned forward, the natural movement allowing her entire hand to sink deeper into Lip's waiting hole. 

"FUCK!" Lip screamed. 

'So apparently the thumb does make a difference,' Eddie thought to herself. She stilled her hand completely, letting her closed fist just rest inside Lip's warm tunnel. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Lip groaned rather masculinely, Eddie actually impressed by how well he seemed to be handling it. "Fuck, Eddie!" 

"Nuh-uh-uh," she whispered, still showing no real sympathy to Lip's current predicament of pain. It briefly distracted Lip from the fist inside his arse enough for him to utter a helpless, "mommy". 

She tried to sooth Lip into the experience, stroking a gentle hand down the sweaty expanse of his spine, caressing his hips and pressing light kisses to each of his arse cheeks. But he was still letting out meaty grunts, and his hole had such a suffocating clench around her fist that she actually felt some stinging pain as well. Deciding to take control of the situation - when would she not? - Eddie moves her fist, and thrusts it forward with an experimental punch to Lip's inner rectal walls. 

"OW! FUCK!" Lip bellowed, the veins in his neck protruding and his eyes red and watering. "Fuck, fuck, fuck Ed!" He broke his character but he did not care - this was completely overwhelming. 

Eddie delivered another experimental thrust of her clenched fist, feeling his entire body tense as a result. 

"SHIT NO! Take it out, take it out," Lip started chanting in a way that was almost an orgasmic moan - he appeared to be willing to adapt to it, but his words said otherwise. She waited a few seconds that felt like an eternity, hoping his mind and his body would succumb and allow her to do this. "Fuck, Eddie... it hurts. It's too much," Lip was now whimpering as he let the tears flow freely from his eyes, and Eddie knew. She gave Lip a reassuring nod, pressed her hand softly into the base of his curved spine, and slowly - ever so slowly - slid her fist out of his hole. 

The guttural moan Lip produced let her know this was the right move, and better for Lip. She recalls her first time trying anal sex, when the guy's thick cock felt as though it were ripping her in half and all she wanted was for him to get the fuck out, but then she moaned and craved being filled again once she was empty. She knew Lip - pink hole now gaping and fleshy, arse juices dripping down the swollen and stretched rim - would actually be in more of a state of bliss right now as he lays desperate for his arse to be filled than if she pushed him to the limit with her fist. 

"C'mon, mommy! Please!" Lip was moaning, past the point of any sense of pride or dignity. Eddie had felt like she'd put the boy through enough - she'd found his limit with fisting and his hole looked genuinely ruined, like if she touched it again even slightly it would somehow put him in a hospitalised state or something. But the way Lip was thrusting back against nothing, cock still oozing precome and looking red and in desperate need of being touched gave Eddie enough reason to believe the fun didn't have to be over.   
"Okay, okay." She'd fallen out of her domineering Queen mode a little - fisting Lip and actually reducing the ridiculously beautiful boy to tears had made her click into caring mode a little. She pressed a random kiss to the top of his crack, before she moved away from his body and off the bed entirely, leaving Lip hunched over on all fours and exposed, the bright pinkness of his hole still visible from across the room as it glistened with moisture and sweat. 

Finally, Eddie returned to the bed holding a flesh-coloured dildo, one that was actually bigger than his own cock, and had a particularly pronounced head on it.   
"Oh fuck," is all Lip could muster as his head bowed between his shoulders. If he was going to do this, then he wanted it to be done right, but he'd been in the same position - on all fours - for what felt like the whole night, and every bone in his body was aching. "Mommy," he still cringed internally at the mere mention of the word. "I need to - can I - " he wiggled his hips slightly and curved his upper half back so it faced Eddie more, and she figured it out. 

"If you want, you've been a good little girl for me tonight." Lip actually fucking choked on his own spit at the praise. He was so embarrassed by it yet he wanted it so fucking badly. Then he wasted no time in turning onto his back, feeling the sheets coming into contact with his sweat-covered back, the stinging sensation of resting on his arse cheeks which were still sore and red from his earlier spanking. And maybe he was imagining this, but it felt as though the change in angle even caused the air to hit his hole in a different way that was a little more soothing than before when it was being pulled open and exposed as it faced upwards and outwards. 

These were the little things Lip had never noticed before in his very-active sex life, when a hole was just a hole that he needed his cock to fill. Eddie had helped her notice these things, and as he finally looked up at Eddie as they came face to face, he realised just what an incredible person she was. 

And unbeknownst to him, Eddie was having the exact same thoughts as she glanced down at Lip, his cheeks flushed, hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, the skin of his chest and stomach also glistening and his cock and balls hung effortlessly like he was some kind of statue from the Renaissance Era. 

"Do you need any more prep or are you a good little girl?" She asked cheekily, smirking when she realised how naturally being Lip's boss seemed to come to her. It wasn't so much an actual question as it was another chance to deliver a humiliating blow to Lip, because she didn't even wait for his reply before she was pressing her index finger back into his tight heat. It was Eddie's turn to be overwhelmed now - by the channel of warm moisture that resided in his hole, how it squelched pretty loudly whenever she thrust her finger forward, how his hole could seem both staggeringly tight and gaping loose at the same time. It was all too much for her, and she absent-mindedly leant down to press a single open mouthed kiss to his hole. It was wet and sloppy and disgusting and beautiful all at once. She tasted his musky warmth and licked her lips. She didn't so much as want to taste Lip as she wanted to just show him that she cared, and that she thought he was beautiful even at his most raw moments such as this. 

As she tried to find an angle at which she could the dildo while she penetrated Lip, she wished she had a harness so she could use the full force of her body to give Lip the fucking he needs. Regardless, she rubbed the tip of the dildo around his hole, gathering the juices that continued to leak out, before she sunk it deep into Lip's arse in one clean movement. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Lip shouted through clenched teeth, his head tossing and turning from side to side, incapable of thinking about or doing anything other than how full he felt, even after he had already had a fucking fist inside his arse. Nevertheless, he thrust his hips back to meet the toy, wanting it to penetrate him somehow even further. 

Sensing his enthusiasm and desperation, Eddie slipped back into her dominant mode and decided to continue to humiliate Lip. She kept the dildo buried snug inside his arse, but kept it completely still, so it was just pressing relentlessly against Lip's prostate, giving Lip everything but also giving him not enough. 

"Say it, say what you want." 

"Oh fuck, mommy... you know what I want! C'mon, shit!" Lip moaned frustratingly, huge blue eyes looking as though they were on the brink of erupting into tears at any second. 

"Say it you little slut, be a good girl." 

Lip realised he was beat, and he craved more than just a constant press against his prostate. He wanted it to be thrashed, to fuck him so good he came ropes and ropes all over Eddie's tight body. 

"Fuck me," Lip relented, "I want you to fuck me, mommy. Please!" 

And that was all Eddie needed to grip the dildo firmly and begin a steady thrusting motion, feeling it hit the plushy cushion of Lip's prostate, and then pushing it that little bit deeper. As Lip fucked himself back to meet the sensation, it led to Eddie using the dildo to pound Lip's core, plowing into him as his rim stretched snugly around the plastic toy, like Lip's ass-hole was born to have a cock in it. 

"Fuck, mommy, I'm close!" Lip's words alerted Eddie to the fact that his cock was still bouncing helplessly unattended between his legs, curved against his stomach and mattering precome into his wiry pubes. His balls looked full and were dripping sweat behind them, across his perineum and down to where the dildo met his entrance. 

Eddie almost extended her hand forward to wrap around Lip and give him what he needed, but an idea came to her that seemed completely irresistable. Lip was close without her paying any attention to his cock whatsoever, so why couldn't he finish just as easily?

She leant a hand on his hip, as though she was preparing him for something, and Lip wasn't sure what, but he soon got his answer when she held his body still and set a rapid motion with the dildo, pistoning it in and out of his hole at an uncompromising pace. It was so hard and rough that Eddie's hand actually slipped from the end of the dildo, causing the toy to protrude from Lip's arse at a ninety-degree angle, nothing but the tight clench of Lip's hole keeping it within him. It was the sexiest thing Eddie had ever seen, so fucking hot that Eddie didn't even want to touch it and risk ruining such perfection. 

Instead, she grabbed both of Lip's shoulders, hurling him forward and onto his feet, then bending him forward slightly so that he was on his knees, a look of complete and utter confusion on his face. The fact that Eddie was no longer holding the dildo meant it wasn't as deep as Lip would have liked, only about half of the dildo was in Lip's hole while the bottom half remained sticking out of his butt. 

"Mommy," Lip almost whispered, wanting some kind of direction or explanation. 

"Sit back," Eddie nodded back towards the sheets directly beneath him. "Arse on the mattress, all the way down." 

Lip followed her instructions, lowering himself from his knees until he was leaning back more. Then the base of the dildo hit the bed, now standing completely vertical and upright as Lip obliviously sunk down onto it, all the way until it's tip struck his prostate, and the base of the dildo was snug against his butt cheeks. He was now taking the entire dildo, without Eddie's assistance. 

And Eddie was just watching to the side as her boy sunk himself down on the thick toy and started riding it naturally, desperate for the kind of pleasure that can only come from being fucked hard. It didn't compute in Lip's brain that he was actually now just riding the dildo like a bitch in heat, and Eddie actually pondered the idea of Lip being some kind of gay porn star - one of the industry's best bottoms. 

She looked at the way his thighs were spread far apart to accommodate the toy in his spread arse, how his back arched from the pleasure, and his arse cheeks looked plump as he grinded into the sheets and onto the toy. It was mesmerising, and she could tell by the way Lip's breathing became erratic that he was almost there, so she climbed onto the bed until she was right in his ear. Lip could feel the warmth emanating from her body beside his face, and it was nearly enough to make him come right there on the spot. 

"Come on baby, be a good little lady. Come for me."

The whisper in Lip's ear and the thought of her rewarding him for his obedience was the final straw. His cock pulsed as it hung between his legs, throbbing from both the hardness and the lack of attention it had received. Rope after rope of thick, white, creamy come shot from it's tip, Lip's moans turning to hoarse gasps as the overwhelming feeling of his prostate being rammed led his cock to continue oozing out come as long as a minute after the first burst. It was, without a doubt, the most powerful orgasm Lip had ever had. 

"Shit Lip, you're a good girl aren't you?" Eddie whispered into his ear as she caressed his face through the aftermath of such a mind-blowing orgasm. "Coming with your arse full, do you know how hot that is?" 

Lip turned his gaze to Eddie's direction and nodded, swallowing thoroughly as he became aware of how dry his mouth was. He was a sweaty, panting mess, but a beautiful mess. So distracting that Eddie actually forgot the dildo was still lodged in his arse, so she helped guide him off the dildo, the toy making a squelching sound as it left his body. Lip was so sore and so tired and so well-fucked that he just collapsed onto the sheets right beside the dildo, which was still standing on the mattress exactly where Lip had dismounted it. As Lip went into an almost catatonic state of delirium, Eddie looked down and admired the toy, loving how something so simple could bring such immese pleasure to someone as strong as Lip Gallagher. 

She could feel a tingling sensation between her thighs, and while Lip was facing away from her, she traced a single finger down to her clit, feeling the dampness that had collected there and fighting hard to hold back a moan. 

Who knows why, really, but she picked up the dildo that had just been in Lip's arse and took a closer look at it. It was shiny and drenched, it smelt musky just like Lip's arse had, and there were the smallest hints of a brown substance staining the very tip of it, indicating just how deep it had fucked Lip's virginal arse. Eddie leant over Lip and placed the dildo in front of Lip's face. The boy's eyes were shut but the potent smell of the toy immediately lingering in front of his face was enough to startle him awake. He scrunched his face up and pulled his head away from the object, thinking it was just another evil prank by Eddie. He wasn't one for post-sex playing, so now that he had come, he didn't want to see or think of the dildo that had helped him get there ever again. 

"Clean it," Eddie's stern voice came from behind him, and he turned over to face her with a distressed look on his face. He expected her to laugh it off and dismiss it as a joke, but Eddie's face was not changing. If anything, she was growing more impatient at Lip's confusion and silence. 

Not wanting to disappoint Eddie still, Lip took the dildo from her grasp and went to climb out of bed, planning to take the toy into the bathroom and wash it in the shower. But he felt a firm hand on his chest, pinning him to the mattress with surprising force. 

"With your mouth." 

Those three words sent a shiver down Lip's spine, and he wanted to let out a nervous laugh to indicate to Eddie that the gig was up and her sense of humour was crazy. But again, she did not relent. She brought the toy closer to Lip's face so that, again, the aroma of the toy permeated Lip's senses, making him visibly shudder. 

"That's fucked, Eddie. I'll take it to the bathroom and clean it," Lip offered pathetically, but really, he knew deep down he was beat. He was so exhausted, physically and mentally drained, to argue with Eddie, or to even have dialogue that lasted beyond one sentence. And really, who was he to deny her anyway? She'd just helped him to release the biggest load he'd ever experienced, and he was pretty sure he never wanted the sex to end with her for the rest of his life.  
So he apprehensively curled his fingers around the toy, quivering at the slippery feel of his own arse juices covering the plastic and trying not to let Eddie see how totally disgusted he was by it. He didn't want to seem weak, and the small resentful part of him maybe didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him fall apart over another of her demands. Not this time.

With that thought churning over and over in his brain, he didn't even hesitate to take the entire toy into his mouth, his lips wrapping around the dildo and kind of appreciating the smooth glide of the plastic over his tongue. He could barely taste himself on the toy, and the thought of it being inside his rectum just minutes earlier grossed him out more than the actual taste. 

His wide eyes met Eddie's, and she just slowly nodded in approval. She was a little disappointed Lip was taking it like a total man - he seemed to have left being a little girl in his rear view mirror for the time being - but she could hardly complain. Lip was still sucking on a dildo that had been in his own arse, and just the thought alone made her that much wetter. 

"Deeper," is all she said from Lip's peripheral, and he obliged, if only because the dildo was at an awkward angle hanging half in his mouth and half out. So he closed his mouth around it entirely, until the bulge of the toy was apparent in his cheek and little beads of saliva trailed out of his full mouth from the sides. She could hear him offering low grunts followed by the unmistakably wet sounds of choking. She cackled as he let out an unintentionally loud gagging noise, his eyes watering and his head shaking back and forth as if he was somehow wishing this wasn't happening and it was all a bad dream.

"Now you know how us girls feel," Eddie said seductively as she placed a hand on the back of Lip's head, feeling his sweat-tainted dusty blonde hair against her fingers. She forced his head even further on the toy until it was probing against the back of his throat, which was contracting in his neck in a look that could only be described as animalistic. One final thrust into his mouth, which allowed Lip to finally get the taste of his own arse down his throat, and he was gagging violently. His muffled cries sounded like pleas for mercy, and Eddie decided Lip had performed dutifully enough.

She pulled his hair until he got the message and slid his head back off the dildo, which was now shiny with moisture but only from his saliva - no longer a trace of the murky, milky substance that his arse had produced.

"Good, that's good." She said simply as she patted his hair and stroked the sweat off the side of his face. Lip was panting and using the back of his hand to wipe the spit from his lips, eyes fluttering furiously from the salty stinging of the tears that had fallen. 

She picked up the dildo and held it behind her back so it was out of Lip's sight, and planted a wet but fierce kiss to his lips. She was nervous, but relieved when he responded by keenly opening his lips and granting her welcome. Their tongues collided and they both opened their eyes simultaneously so their gazes met. A reassuring look from Eddie was all Lip needed to know that he'd pleased her; a grateful look from Lip was all Eddie needed to know that he was just happy that she cared for him. 

"Have a good night Lip," she said with one final kiss, and walked out of the room, the dildo still in her hand as she couldn't wait to race home and bring herself to her own completion. 

'Of course', Lip thought to himself. He'd been so completely enthralled and consumed by everything Eddie had done for him - and to him - that he hadn't even considered Eddie's release. He felt a pang of guilt within that he lost his mind to such an extent that he'd forgotten to make his girl come. That was always something he prided himself on, even with the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' cases.

But then the thought of Eddie, alone in her own bed, fucking herself open with that same very dildo to the events of tonight, had his cock pulsing back to life between his legs as he laid sprawled upon the bed. He knew Eddie would be content with how the night unfolded, and that was all the assurance he needed to be content as well. 

He tried to roll over onto his side, head resting against the pillow and desperate to just sleep after the bruising his body had been put through. But between his cock throbbing against the sheets and the visions of that night that kept replaying in his mind on an endless loop, he knew he'd be getting no sleep that night.


End file.
